


Take the Reins, Cowboy

by redsapples



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Public Sex, Remote Vibrators, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/pseuds/redsapples
Summary: Jon is extra fidgety, Elias is extra smug, and Tim is caught in the middle of it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Take the Reins, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plumcot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumcot/gifts).



Jon was agitated. More so than usual, anyway. As Tim leafed through the papers he’d brought for Jon’s approval, Jon crossed his arms and scuffed his shoe impatiently against the hallway rug.

“Here, this is the one I was telling you about before,” Tim said, pulling free a photograph once nicked from a long-abandoned sanitarium. Jon took the photo and examined it, turning it over and holding it up to the light.

“You think this the creature the statement described?” Jon asked.

“Sure looks like it to me, though I can’t say how or why it would have gotten all the way to Poland. But if you consider that–”

“Ah, Tim, Jon, I’m glad I caught you both.”

Elias ambled towards the conversation, one hand in his pocket and the other tucking a stray silver hair back into place.

“I had some concerns regarding your investigation into the statement of Frederick Clancy. I believe you brought me the budget last week?” Elias asked.

“Last week, yes,” Jon said, his brow furrowing.

“And, Tim, you were the one who would be making the trip to Leeds for the interview? That, I’m afraid, is not going to work.”

Jon sucked air through his teeth. When Tim glanced away from Elias to look at him, his hands were balled into fists and his face was taking on a pink tone, the knot in his brow becoming more severe by the minute.

“And… why is that?” Tim asked, dragging his gaze back to Elias.

Tim nodded along as Elias rattled off a list of issues, something about mode of transport and scheduling and ‘official channels,’ but he found his eyes continuously drifting back to Jon, who was fidgeting more erratically, his face red and a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. After a moment of shaky pacing, Jon glanced at Tim and froze when he saw him staring.

Jon turned abruptly to Elias and interrupted whatever it was he was saying with, “Elias, is it strictly necessary to have this, a-ah, this con– conversation here and now?”

Elias turned to Jon, eyebrows raised. “Heavens, Jon, are you unwell?” he asked, but his voice was dry, and Tim could swear he saw the corner of Elias’s mouth twitch towards a smile. “You look a mess, even your legs are shaking.”

“Elias–” Jon growled. Tim glanced down and saw that Jon’s knees were clamped together and, as promised, quivering slightly.

“Are… are you alright, Jon?” Tim asked, reaching a hesitant hand towards Jon’s shoulder.

“I’m _fine_ , Tim, I’m f-” Jon gasped and buckled, grabbing onto Tim’s arm for support. “Fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Jon moaned against Tim’s bicep.

That was when Tim heard it: a low, pulsing buzz that he had, until then, failed to notice under their voices and the white noise of the building. Jon was panting now, and sinking more of his weight against Tim every moment. As realization began to set in, Tim felt his face grow hot and blood rush anywhere besides his brain. He looked to Elias with wide eyes, and found the man wearing vulpine grin.

“Is Jon– Are you– Why–” Tim stuttered, and Elias laughed.

“So flustered by a vibrator, Tim? I rather thought it would take more than that,” Elias said, combing his fingers through Jon’s hair.

“I’m _flustered_ because I am standing out in a hallway with my boss moaning and drooling into my armpit!” Tim hissed. He elected not to mention how Jon’s thigh was pressed against his, or how he could feel every twitch of Jon’s hips, or how Jon was altogether dangerously close to rutting right against Tim’s hardening cock. You know, the minutiae.

“I’m not sure what you expect me to do about it when it is, as you say, _your_ armpit that he’s drooling on. I’m doing all I can to get him to finish–” Elias pulled his hand from his pocket to reveal a small black remote. “– but anything more is out of my hands, and, I daresay, in yours instead.”

Tim gaped and stammered and looked down at Jon, still clinging to his arm. Jon shook his head and loosened his grip. “You don’t have to, Tim, I-I can… I can take care of it–”

“No! I can, I will,” Tim blurted. “If, if it’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

“Please, Tim, _please_.”

The sight of Jon reduced to begging was… well, it was a thrill. “Right, ok,” Tim murmured, and guided Jon to lean back against the wall. It was sex, he could do sex. Sex with his friend who was also his boss in the hallway at work while his boss’s boss watched. Sure. Sex.

He was going to get hammered at the next game of Never Have I Ever.

Tim ran a hand over Jon’s hip and down his thigh. After a final moment’s pause, he nudged Jon’s feet apart and slid his hand in between his legs. Jon shuddered and bucked his hips into the touch, and Tim bit his lip to keep his cool. He felt the end of the vibrator buzzing through Jon’s trousers and gave it a teasing nudge, drawing a moan from Jon’s throat. He pulled his hand back and quickly undid Jon’s belt and fly, not bothering to push the trousers down before sliding his hand into Jon’s briefs. Jon knotted his fists into the front of Tim’s shirt as Tim’s fingers found his clit. His hips were twitching of their own accord, and Tim almost struggled to keep up the stimulation. 

It was a good thing that Tim and Elias’s figures were large enough to hide most of Jon from view, because otherwise anyone who wandered into the hall would have been able to see Jon o-mouthed and folding forward, choking on his own moans as he climaxed with Tim’s hand in his pants.

“There you go. Easy, easy,” Tim murmured, catching Jon’s weight as his body went slack. He rubbed Jon’s shoulders as he caught his breath.

“Th… Thank you,” Jon said, barely mustering a whisper. He hummed when Elias ran a hand through his hair again.

“With that taken care of,” Elias said, standing back from Jon and Tim, “I have arrangements to make for your trip to Leeds. Do me a favor, Tim, and keep him occupied while I’m busy?” Elias tossed the vibrator remote to Tim and strode away without another word.

When he looked back, Jon was staring at him with his lip in his teeth and stars in his eyes.


End file.
